


Close Enough, I Guess.

by fishcrow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcrow/pseuds/fishcrow
Summary: [Established Relationship][Drabble]Alastor and Husk share an awkward little moment.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Close Enough, I Guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted from an early version of another fic; it may not have make the cut, but I'd like to share it as a little bit of smutty fluff anyway, haha.

Despite Alastor and Husk now officially dating, very little had changed between them-- much to Husk’s disappointment. 

Maybe Husk lost his temper with the deer a little less often, but otherwise they didn’t exactly fit his vision of loving, doting boyfriends. Alastor didn’t even bat an eyelash at Angel’s continuing flirtations at Husk, though Husk cut the spider down with more vitriol than before.

While Alastor seemed more than happy with the arrangement, Husk still buzzed with insecurities. He'd been reflecting on the current state of their affair as he lounged in a tall chair next to the dusty old radio in his room.

He hadn’t noticed that he’d started absently stroking himself until Alastor materialized in his room and cut off his usual greeting with a record scratch so harsh it almost scared Husk’s cock back into his fluffy sheath-- almost.

Husk felt he should apologize, but Alastor beat him to it.

“No no, I’m sorry for not knocking! Why don’t you continue!”

“Um…” Husk was surprised Alastor didn't just immediately run away, but he was still concerned about Al's comfort, “That might be a little difficult with you watching me.”

“I’m your boyfriend!” Alastor tilted his head with a smile, “Why would that be difficult?”

Husk flushed under his fur. Well, he did have a point.

“Do you... _want_ to watch?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

Husk felt the temperature drop by a few degrees, but tried to relax anyway. He let Alastor stand at the edge of his vision as he went back to stroking his cock back to life. If anything, Husk was starting to feel self-conscious under Alastor’s intense gaze. 

It wasn’t long, however, before Husk’s heart rate picked up and his breathing shallowed. His penis gorged with blood, pressing back hard against the quickening pace of his wanks.

Husk threw his head back as pornography flitted behind his eyes, carrying him away.

The sudden click of Alastor’s footsteps shocked him out of his short little daydream. The Radio Demon stood before his chair and gracefully lowered himself to his knees.

Blood rushed to Husk’s face seeing his boyfriend lean so close to his swelling cock.

He held the base steady as Alastor examined him though his monocle. Husk was tall, though not unexpectedly-- he caused a lot of unnecessary heat loss when tenting up Alastor's sheets in the morning. From a very narrow, bright red tip, his cock expanded very aesthetically before narrowing again towards his sheath, the red turning deep purple as it retreated down the length.

Alastor smiled uncertainly, “Remind me how this goes again?”

Husk was too dumbfounded to respond,

“You just sort of uh, uh... “ Husk trailed off, the Radio Demon’s many razor-sharp teeth glinting at him, well, that made him extremely nervous.

Husk’s heart leaped into his throat when Alastor softly kissed the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Alastor…”

Husk couldn’t decide if Alastor was trying to torture him or not with his cute, experimental little sucks. Alastor soon got a little more adventurous, though, when deciding to lick across the tip of Husk’s cock like some sort of ice-cream cone. The motion brought to Husk a vivid reminder of Alastor’s cannibalistic tendencies. Husk’s heart started beating fast for an entirely different reason.

Somewhere between Alastor’s inexperience and Husk’s lust-addled fear was the recipe for the least erotic blowjob in the entire anthology of blowjobs.

Alastor couldn’t help but notice.

“Sorry,” he smiled up at Husk apologetically, “I'm ruining your moment.”

“No, no” Husk drank in the sight of his beautiful deer boyfriend smiling up from under his cock. “This is a much better moment,” he said.

Husk was still half hard, after all, he could work with that.

“Just suck on the tip, and I’ll handle the rest.” Husk instructed.

With some direction, Alastor wasn’t half bad at gently teasing the head of Husk's cock while the cat stroked himself off.

Husk couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend-- Alastor's lips glossed with saliva as his red locks swept messily over his face. Gorgeous.

“Ah, fuck, Al, I’m gonna blow.”

Husk expected Alastor to move away, but the demon instead opened his mouth and thrust Husk’s penis against his tongue-- just enough friction to push Husk over the edge.

Alastor was happy to let Husk's seed spill into his open mouth and caught the run-off in cupped hands underneath his chin.

“Christ, Alastor. You’ll make me hard again doing shit like that.”

Alastor replied with a lazy, devilish little grin, the kind of smile Husk knew was genuine.

Alastor’s silence was telling, however.

“You’re not going to swallow that, are you.” Husk grinned back.

Alastor shook his head vigorously and quickly marched to Husk’s bathroom.

Husk chuckled to himself as he listened to the running sink faucet; As much as he loved Alastor as he was, he hoped his boyfriend would never stop surprising him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Alastor being too inexperienced and intimidatingly terrifying to give a decent blow job so much, that I couldn't let this scene die in my Google Docs, hahahahaha, sorry not sorry!!!!


End file.
